


and to those i love

by ctrl_plus_c



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: No Dialogue, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Shinguji thinks, laments, considers, dies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	and to those i love

Waking up in a cushioned pod, bright hospital lights and various medical personnel staring over him didn't bother him. What bothered him was finding out he was alive. That after being boiled alive and exorcised, he was alive. And that nothing was real. He'd never killed anyone, he never formed some half-personality with his sister, he'd never done anything close to loving his sister in that way. In reality, he never had a sister. What he had was a distant father and loving mother. 

But the simple fact that the entirety of the game was fake, that his past with his sister was fake, didn't change anything. He was still the butt of the joke. The least popular character of the series, more people joking about him than making the effort to understand his trauma. There were a few that he'd met online. They were decent people, they were people he couldn't believe would watch a show like Danganronpa. The tiny voice in the back of his head whispered that they were beautiful. He buried it.

One person he'd met had become completely infatuated with who he was in the game. They're name was Mitsuru, which they had no problem sharing (among other things). They said they'd do anything for him, even if they got nothing in return. He didn't think he'd ever take advantage of that. 

His limited number of fans was only a painful reminder of how much his fellow participants hated him too. He disgusted them. He was disgusting, a true menace of a human being. Not even Momota bothered to understand. He didn't know what to expect, but he shouldn't be surprised. In the game, he spoke of his sister like she was a divine being. In the same game, he killed two people for that same false god. 

He deserved to be hated. To be joked about. The praise he got was ignored. Ever since he woke up he'd wanted to be dead. He wanted to feel the bliss of death again, just as he had when he was executed. Especially if no one cared enough to stop it. The only ones who did were the hospital staff, who simply didn't want him dead to save the reputation of Danganronpa.

At 6 o'clock every day, without fail, he was delivered his medications in measured doses. The required amount, never enough to overdose. But he hadn't been taking those pills for at least a month now. He his them under his pillow, collecting them. He had at least 40 now, more than enough to overdose on.

He was better off dead. Especially with the lingering feelings of love for a non existent sister, the lingering thoughts of killing his classmates, the entirety of his in-game self lingering behind. He did everything he could to forget who he was, yet nothing worked. Every day life was a reminder, a reminder of the serial killer asshole that had been implanted into his brain.

So he threw his pillow to the floor, revealing the pile of pills. Grabbing the glass of water off his side table, he got to work. 1, 2, 3, 4 pills down, 5, 6, 7. He hadn't even realized he began to cry, his body aching and lurching forward as he sobbed. But he didn't stop, getting halfway through the pile before choking. The glass fell from his hands, hitting the floor and shattering. He covered his mouth as he began to cough loudly, choking on nothing. His mouth began to foam, dripping through his fingers as he fell out of his bed. Dark bangs fell in front of his eyes, broken glass breaking through his skin as he coughed and foamed more. He choked on the floor, his body twitching and convulsing before falling still.

It took them 3 hours to find him, the nurse who was simply delivering dinner screaming when she found him. By that point, he was long gone. There was no saving Shinguji Korekiyo.


End file.
